Our souls are at odds
by XLife
Summary: Someone from Raven's past has come back to haunt her, and as she grows closer to knowing who he is it will be hard for her to handle the truth........RobRae please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter one

High above the night sky a shadowy figure appears in front of the full moon looking as if he was searching for something, or someone.

"Where are you?……….Raven………." he flies away and disappears into the dark of the night

The next morning at Titans Tower……………

"Who wants breakfast!" yells a certain green shape shifter

"Oh yes please for I hunger like a vaucnarroy monster" states the Tamarrainian princess "please tell us what will you be serving us Beast Boy"

"Well Starfire first I'm making………….."

"AWWWW HELL NO! NOT THAT TOFU CRAP AGAIN!"

He was rudely interrupted by an angered Cyborg. "What are you tryin to do? Kill us! I ain't eatin that crap!

"Its not crap, it's good healthy eating"

"It taste like crap!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

Both of them are at each others throats and are growling loud enough to hear past the living room door. Starfire on the other hand stepped in to quell the argument. "Please friends do not start a fight" Starfire yelled out

"He started it!" they both said at the same time pointing at each other while facing her.

At the other side of the living room door stood a waiting Raven. She waits upon the arrival of a certain boy wonder to greet her good morning, then from out of nowhere a pair of arms are wrapped around her waist holding her tight.

"Good morning, Rae Rae my sweet" whispered the boy wonder. He is the only one who can call her that and anyone else, for example Beast Boy would get a beating

She turned around to face holding onto him. "And good morning to you too, boy blunder" he kissed her lovingly and longingly as soon as they finished their greetings.

" I love you Robin"

:"I love you too Raven"

He kissed her again before passing through the door holding hands. They had been together for more than a year and couldn't have been happier. When they had told the others, they were all shocked at first but then they burst out laughing thinking that it would never happen but it did. In time Starfire slowly accepted their feelings for one another and was then happy for them even though she had feelings for the boy wonder before.

"Morning everyone what's for breakfast?" he asked holding Raven's hand only to see an argument going about. Then he turned to Raven.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah a little"

"I'll make you something if it's ok"

"Sure" and with that he sat her down at the table and walked to the kitchen to cook for him and his beloved Raven. Neither of them could lay their eyes off each other, she stared at him lovingly and so did he. Moments later the fighting had stopped and as they were about to enjoy their the alarm had gone off giving them the signal to kick some ass.

"Aww come on you have got to be frickin kidding me!" yelled Cyborg just as he was about to take a bite of his food

"Titans move!"

Somewhere downtown three creatures that were completely identical to one another

lay waste upon the city, destroying everything in sight. Citizens are fleeing the streets so they won't get killed, yelling and screaming, fires spreading and buildings being demolished it's all out chaos. The creatures stood 30 feet tall, with big fists, though they appeared to be black as shadows, as a matter of fact they were but kept a physical form to fight back.

The next thing you knew these monsters were throwing things such as cars and debris at the people trying to run away. Just as they were about to drop and hit them a black aura had engulfed the cars and debris stopping them dead in its tracks, and were thrown back the other direction. The Titans had appeared right in front of them ready to beat these creatures to a bloody pulp. Raven took a good look at these shadow creatures

and something about them troubled her.

"Raven what's wrong?" asked Robin

"I don't know, some how I know what they are"

The creatures had begun to attack and so did the they. "TITANS, GO" They charged forth with Starfire attacking them with her star bolts, followed by Cyborg's sonic cannon. Their attacks had struck them but had little to no effect for they kept getting back up and finally tackled them into the ground knocking them both out. Beast Boy then changed into his favorite form, the T-rex and stomped on one of them, though the creature was able to carry him and throw him back smashing through buildings and such.

Robin, with his bo staff began his attack throwing a birdarang explosive at one of them and immediately used hand to hand combat. It was futile and he was pushed back hitting a wall. One of the creatures fired a beam of energy from its mouth blasting a building and causing the rubble to fall on top of Robin right in front of Raven, terrifying her to death.

"ROBIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and with extreme rage she attacked the beasts head on "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted and black magic engulfed any object bigger than they were and threw it full force at them.

Of course like before no effect so she blasted them with a beam of black magic however they countered back with their own beams and pushed her back. She got back up but this time her eyes glowed and she was covered in a black demonic aura like none ever seen before, she raised both her arms and pointed her hands at the monsters then fired a huge blast of black flame at them and they were blown to oblivion. After her devastating attack she ran to the sight where she saw Robin and started to dig in search of his body. She spotted one of his hands reaching surface, so she rushed and pulled him out of what almost seemed to be his grave. He was knocked out cold when she got him out and tried to wake him up.

"Robin, Robin!" she said hysterically as she shook him. She then heard a groaning noise from him.

"Are you alright Robin?"

"A few broken bones, but I'll be ok" he replied weakly

"Wait a minute, lay down I'll heal you" He obeyed her and looked up her lovingly. She grabbed one of his hands and held it tight and so did he as she placed her other hand on his chest and covered him in a bright blue aura, and within a matter of seconds he was back in good condition.

He stood back up himself and turned his head to look at her. "Thank you, Rae Rae" he smiled at her as he said that. She responded to him with a loving kiss relieved that he is alive. The others walked over to where they stood still a little bit soar from the beating they received.

"Man those guys know how to give a beating, uhhhh Raven how did you beat them so easily? I mean we tried but got our butts whooped." asked Beast Boy

"It don't matter they're gone and now we can go home and eat I'm starving!" yelled out Cyborg.

A faint voice cried form a distance that only Raven can hear it so she turned to see who but no luck nobody was there. Robin noticed that Raven was looking at a different direction and went to her. "Something wrong Raven?"

"I don't know why, but I thought I heard a voice……..now it's gone, strange…."

"Lets think about that later ok?"

"Ok" and with that they all left the area and went home. Suddenly on the top of a skyscraper a spectator stands and watches them leave. He had seen the whole fight and was grinning evilly. "It's been a long time but I finally found you, Raven" he disappeared laughing manically

A/N: Please review, it would be greatly appreciated, and I will get back to work on the next chapter


End file.
